Child of Beatrix
by shyboywriter
Summary: What if during a war Beatrix found a 7 year old child 8 years before Zidane even tried to kidnap the princess how would that effect the events. Especially when the child is the last of his race? Will be M later on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game FF9 or any of the characters although I do own the changes to the plot and my OC.**  
**Well this is my first story in a while and hopefully I've become a better writer. The characters may seem a little OOC but I apologize for that I have trouble getting into some of the characters heads especially Beatrix since she, sadly, had little time in the actual game it's self.**  
**This may become a Yaoi fic and the only sure fire couple is Garnet(Dagger)/Zidane.**  
**Please don't flame. I will accept criticism if it is helpful but if it is plain rude it will be ignored.**

* * *

January 1 1791

Beatrix P.O.V.

Looking at the battle field once more I see my Soldiers collecting our fallen sisters so that they can receive a proper burial,  
which after giving their lives for the kingdom they have earned, I can't help but feel slightly sorrowful, we decimated the enemy toops and now in the end I know we will only end up looking like a barbaric people. The last of this race attacked us in a last attempt of survival but they didn't expect us to be so well prepared. As we march forward towards the village I can't help but wonder if what we were doing was right. After reaching the village we see the slain bodies of the enemy and quickly realize that one of the other squads must have swept through here. "Alright we camp here tonight where if the enemy attacks we can take advantage of the area." I tell my troops. Out of the corner of my eye I see a movement in the corner. Instead of raising the alarm over something that may have just been my battle exhausted mind playing tricks on me. So I walk towards where I saw the movement and was not prepared to see Crying next to the dead body of whom I presume was his mother was one of the enemies children, he looks to be only of six or seven years of age.  
When the child saw me I saw pure fear in his eyes as he looked at me. At that moment I felt my heart break into millions of pieces Then to make it worse he curls up in a ball and starts to whimper. He has violet hair and hazel eyes,  
He has two cat like ears sticking out of the top of his head and they along with his tail were a lighter shade of violet than his hair. He had on torn clothing with blood on them.  
"Sh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I comfort him. "B-but why d-did they h-hurt my m-mommy?" He asks me still terrified of me.  
"I don't know honey they were not suppose to harm civilians." I answer him truthfully.  
"Wh-where am I g-gonna go n-now?" He asks me.  
"Well I don't know sweetie, do you have any family around?" I ask him.  
"N-no th-they a-all d-d-died." He says crying harder.  
He has no where to go. No family left since they were all dead. Well I do know how to... Wait no I can't support a child.  
Then again he needs a home, maybe if I work double shifts... Yeah that should do it.  
"Sweetie how about you come live with me, there you will be protected." I ask him.  
"R-really?" He asked me, already starting to calm down.  
"Of course honey. If I say something then it will happen I do not lie." I told him.  
"S-so your my n-new m-mommy." He asked me.  
"Sure, if that what you want to call me," I told him, "Come on follow me I'll get you set up."  
"Yay! I'm not gonna be alone after all." He exclaims while smiling brightly.  
As I started back towards the camp with him holding onto my hand like a life line, I started to wonder what my troops would think. I knew that I'd have to protect him a lot because of him being part of the Nekonian race but I decided that in the end it will be worth it. As we walked into the camp I could hear the gasps and murmurs around me. Finally I get fed up with it and tell them all to be quiet and to not harm a single hair on him. I had to suppress a laugh at the shocked faces around me.  
"As of now this child is in my protective custody. If any one of you should harm him in any way shape or form you will be tried for treason and will be demoted all the way back to private. Do I make myself clear?" I ask them.  
"Yes Ma'am" they all say in unison.  
"Good now carry on." I say.

* * *

Time Lapse _

* * *

January 15 1800

Dakota (Beatrix's Son) P.O.V.

"Dakota time to get up!" My mother tells me.  
"Yes Ma'am General Ma'am." I reply.  
At this she turns and glares at me. "What have I told you about calling me that," She growls, " I may be the General of the Alexandrian army, but I'm also your mother!"  
"Sorry Mom." I say sheepishly. Yeah my mother does not like it when I call her General. She says its too formal for her own son to call her that even when we are both in uniform. The only time I ever get away with it is if we are in front of her majesty "Queen Brahne".  
"Now get up and get dressed especially since today is the birthday of the two people I care for. You need to go down to the weapon store and get new weapons anyways and get some Hi-Potions the trainees need them." She quickly tells me.  
"Yes Ma'am." I say as I get dressed in my usual clothing which consists of light weight armor and a Blue T-shirt over it,  
light blue jeans with a hole cut in for my tail, pair of Tennis shoes. Quickly sliding on my wrist-let putting my sword onto my back, I'm ready to leave.  
I walk at a brisk pace so that I could get to the shops and back as quickly as possible. As I get to the boat that will take me to the town, I get stopped by none other than Captain Stiener. God he annoys me a lot! He thinks that since I join under my mother squad, the first male in hundreds of years, instead of his "Knights of Pluto", more like Knights of good for nothing,  
that he is manlier than me and he's right, then again that could be why the Queen favors me over him since I'm more feminine.  
"Where are you going?" He asks rather maliciously.  
"To town to run some errands for my mother." I reply irritated.  
"Why did you not use her rank as she is a superior officer than you?" He Questions me.  
"Excuse me but Captain I think you need to check rank here. I am superior to you in rank, so how do you get off on questioning me? Besides we both know that the General refuses to allow me to call her General unless we are in front of the Queen!" I exclaim significantly annoyed now. As I half yelled this at him he seemed to shrink down even though he was bigger than me height and weight size.  
"Now if you will excuse me, and you WILL, I have errands to run." I huff and step into the boat and ask to be taken to town.  
After getting to town and returning hellos to the guards I head to the item shop since I could easily stop by the weapons and synthesis shop on my way back.  
As I'm about to walk into the item shop I notice an odd little kid get knocked over by a young Brumecian. Seeing the little brat yell at the boy whom HE knocked over I start to head towards them when the rat boy sees me he darts off before I can even say a word. So I help the other boy up.  
"Are you OK?" I ask him.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine" He tells me.  
"What are you doing here?" Ask him.  
"I'm gonna see the play tonight!" He announces.  
"Really? That sound fun, but surely your not here alone, are you?" I ask him "Yes I'm all alone my grandpa passed away a few days ago." He replies sounding sad.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Please for give me for my rudeness." I tell him "Oh well you didn't know so you have nothing to be sorry about." He says.  
"Well since you are alone, if you follow me until I get my stuff I'll take you to the ticket booth." I say.  
"Oh no I couldn't burden you with that." He says.  
"Oh it's no trouble really. I have to head back to the castle anyways and it's on the way."I tell him, hoping he would agree.  
"Well if you are sure..." He starts.  
"Of course I am," I say, "Oh by the way I'm Dakota."  
"Oh well thank you and I'm Vivi!" He says politely.  
After buying the Hi-Potions we leave and head towards the town didn't talk much but was really excited. We get to the ticket booth and we have Wayne (the ticket salesmen guy) check it sadly it was a fake.  
"Noooooooooooo." Vivi sobs.  
"Hey cheer up Vivi. I'll see if I can get you in," I tell him, "C'mon Wayne give the poor kid a break."  
"Sorry Dakota but rules are rules. I can't break them not even for you." He says after sighing.  
"Wait I know I'll see if mom says it's ok then would that work?" I ask Wayne.  
"I guess but we both know how likely that is." He says. "Well I gotta try," I say, "C'mon Vivi I need to stop by the Weapons place before I ask my mom."  
"M'Kay" He sniffles.  
I go in and buy the need Weapons and even synthesis an item. On the way to the canal Vivi asks the one thing I was hoping he wouldn't.  
"Why do you think your mom can get me in?" he asks.  
"Well she is kinda thegeneraloftheentireAlexandrianarmy." I say murmuring the last bit.  
"Huh?" He asked confused.  
Sighing I tell him again except clearer. "My Mom is the General of the Alexandrian Army."  
This time believe it or not he pales a little. Embarrassed I scratch the back of my neck.  
"Wow my first friend and he is the son of the Legendary General Beatrix." He says in awe.  
I blush when he called me his friend.  
"Well your my first friend to,"I tell him, "Your the first person who hasn't hated me. The only reason they act nice to me is because my mom is the General."  
As soon as we got done with are conversation we reached the canal and stopped.  
"Hey can one of you go get my mom? I'll stand guard til you get back." I ask the two girls who was standing guard.  
"Yeah I'll do it I need to pee anyways." Says the blonde. "And I'll keep you company till she gets back." Says the red head.  
"Ha ha ha so funny you know I am not like that or swing that way." I say while trying not to laugh.  
"What are ya talking about?" Vivi asks confused.  
"Uhm nothing you need to worry about." I say while turning red. I had completely forgotten about him.  
"Oh Ok." He says.  
We wait for a while for the blonde to get back with my mom. While we were waiting a shadow passes over us and we look up seeing the Prima Vista pass overhead. Hmm they must be getting ready to let the nobles through.  
Hurry up mom. As I'm thinking this Vivi grabs my shirt and tugs on it pointing towards the canal. I look up and see my mom smiling at me.  
"You needed me Dakota?" She asks ever polite.  
"Yeah mom I was wondering if you could help me out with something?" I ask being sure to be on my best behavior.  
"Oh Really now? And what would that be?" She asks.  
"Well my friend Vivi here bought a ticket to see the play and it turned out to be a fake and I was wondering if you could somehow get him in to see the play." I explained.  
"Dakota you know how I feel about bending the rules." She says.  
"I know I know but he's had a rough time. Please Momma just this once?" I beg her.  
"How has he have had a rough time?" She asks.  
I step closer and whisper into her ear so that only she could here. "He lost his grandpa a few days ago and that was all the family he had. Besides if you saw how heart broken he was you'd understand."  
She sighs and finally she tells me "Just this once! Never again you understand me?"  
"Yes Momma thank you momma! I love you momma" I exclaim excitedly and hug her.  
She laughs lightly and says "I love you too my son."  
"You hear that Vivi you get to see the play after all!" I tell him "I know I know I know. Thank you Ms. General Ma'am." He exclaims.

* * *

**I have to take a break or I won't ever stop and this will be a LOOOOOOONG chapter.**  
**Imma update and add more Soon Really Soon!**  
**Oh Don't forget to R&R Peoples! Cya Soon ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game FF9 or any of the characters although I do own the changes to the plot and my OC.**

**Well this is my first story in a while and hopefully I've become a better writer. The characters may seem a little OOC but **

**I apologize for that I have trouble getting into some of the characters heads especially Beatrix since she, sadly, had little**

**time in the actual game it's self.**

**This may become a Yaoi fic.**

**Character Death Steiner will die and it's only because I really don't like him that and well Dakota will take his place as the Alexandrian Knight that travels with everyone.**

**Please don't flame. I will accept criticism if it is helpful but if it is plain rude it will be ignored.**

**P.O.V. will be Dakota's unless stated to be otherwise.**

**'thoughts'**

**"speech"**

**Line Break**

** After my mom gave her consent me and Vivi walked back to the ticketbooth. This time when we peeked in **

**wayne was surprised to see our faces, especially since we were smiling.**

**"Guess what Wayne! She said yes!" I exclaim to him.**

**"No freaking way, you have got to be kidding me." He says.**

**"Nope actually I'm not. Mother always told me to never kid about things like this." I say while slightly grinning.**

**"Well here is the last ticket I have then." He says grimly.**

**"Thank you Mr. Dakota for everything." Vivi says.**

**"Wait wha... Whats all that Mr. Crap? Im only fifteen, nowhere near old enough to be a Mr." I say surprising both Vivi and Wayne**

**"Your only fifteen," Wayne half yells at me, " and your a Commander?!"**

**"Yes I climbed the rank ladder quite quick due to practicing with my mother since the age of seven." I calmly state.**

**"Well C'mon Vivi we have go if we want to find you a good seat." I tell him**

**"Aren't you gonna sit with me?" He asks**

**"I wish I could but I've guard duty tonight." I explain.**

**"Oh well I guess..." Vivi says.**

**"We can hang out later. I swear it!" I promise him trying to cheer him up.**

**"Okay" he says.**

** We walk back to the canal and show the guards stationed there after showing them his ticket; me and Vivi boards**

**the boat. After we got to the castle I took him through the hall to where the seats were. We got him a seat in the front and to**

**be sure that there was no trouble I told him to tell any guards that General Beatrix and Commander Dakota knew he was there and he had our permission to stay here. Then I left to find my mother. It took a little but I finally bumped into her.**

**"Oh mom I was just looking for you. Where am I today?" I ask her.**

**"You're out of raotations today, but the Princess did ask for me to have you stop by for a visit." She tells me.**

**"Yes Ma'am. I will go visit her right now." I say slightly sad; due to being cut out of rotations. **

** Walking to the Princess's room I check to make sure everything was ok, but my mother nust've told everyone to not let me meddle in any soldierly affair; because of what today is. As I turn the corner to the Princess's chambers I see Doctor Tot walk out after finishing what I presume was another tutoring session.**

**"Hello Doctor Tot. How have you been?" I ask him.**

**"Oh, Hello Dakota, I've been doing fine. Just finished another tutoring session with the Princess." He replies**

**'Ah so I was right.' I think to myself.**

**"But she still talks like a commoner, and I can;t quite figure out why." He says, while Im trying not to laugh since it was my fault.**

**"It was nice talking to you again Doctor, but I must go the Princess is waiting for me." I say wanting to get away before my composure failed.**

**"Then by all means go and goodbye." He says before walking away.**

** Taking the last few steps that are left I reach and knock on the Princess's door. I wait paitently until I hear the Princess give me permission to enter.**

**"You wished to see me your royal highness?" I ask her.**

**"Dakota stop acting so formal you know that I hate it when you do that!" She huffs at me.**

**"That is why I do it too Garnie." I say cracking a smile.**

**"Well if you do it again I'll give you a direct command to stop." She says half serious.**

** So I do the most mature thing I possibly can: I stick my tongue out at her. Which in return she does the same.**

**"Guess what!" I say excitedly.**

**"What?" She asks.**

**"I made a new friend!" I squeal.**

**"No way! Is it a boy? Is he cute? What is he like?" She asks me.**

**"Yes he is a boy, I dont know if he is cute I really didn't get a good look at his face, and he is quiet and kinda shy and well is a black mage I think." I reply.**

**"Do you think thats safe? I mean he is a black mage and he might be able to sense that your not human and are a red mage." She asks me.**

**"Quite sure that I'm safe especially since I can control what he can sense from me; due to him being so young." I say so she would stop worrying.**

**"OK, but have you noticed the strange man roaming around the castle?" She asks me.**

**"Yeah, He's cute. Think I have a chance?" I ask jokingly.**

**"Nope none at all." She says.**

**"Well I have a better chance with him than you do with anyone." I say while grinning.**

**"What ever I could have anyone I wanted." She retorts back.**

** We end up laughing. After a few minutes go by I needed to leave.**

**"I have to go. I'll talk to you later but for now I've gotta get back to Vivi, my friend." I say**

**"You just want to see if he is cute and if he is, if he is gay." She says. I just roll my eyes.**

**"What ever, See ya." I say as I walk out of the room. **

**The walk back to Vivi was a pretty short one. When I get there he looks at me and smiles.**

**"I thought you had guard duty?" He asks me.**

**"Yeah, it turns out that I;m out of rotation today, so I'll hang with you." I tell. The look he gave me was one of pure joy.**

**"Really? You want to hang out with me?" He asks.**

**"Yup I chose to hang with you instead of the Princess." As I say that his eyes widen.**

**"R-really?" He asks. I nod in conformation**

**"Your my new friend and besides I could always hang out with her another time who knows the next time I could hang with you." I say.**

** As we are talking we look up and watch as the actor put on a final rehersal. As we're watching the actors warm up I see a boy that catches my attention. What is interesting about him is that he has a tail, not a rat like tail, which Brumecians have, but not a cat like tail, like my own which I keep hidden. No, it's more monkey like. He is really cute as well, but the fact that he has a tail at all really intrigues me. He looks up and catches me staring at him. **

**"Is something wrong?" He asks me.**

**"N-no I was just looking at your tail. I've ne'er seen one like that before." I tell him.**

**"Oh," He says, ", but why is my tail so interesting?"**

**"Oh I'm sorry I ne'er should of said anything. Please forgive my rudeness." I ask of him.**

**"Of course just answer me this: who are you?" He asks.**

**"I'm Dakota Angel Alexander" I tell him.**

**"Wow that's a name." He says.**

**"Yeah I don't usually tell people my name but you asked so..." I say starting to blush.**

**"Oh it's a nice name! It's just really unique." He tells me trying to make sure he didn't hurt my feelings.**

**"As much as I want to stay and talk I've got to go before the boss kills me." He says as he walks away.**

**"Well that was akward." I say to no one really.**

**"Yeah, but he seemed kinda nice." Vivi says startling me.**

**'Man this kid is so quiet I keep forgetting he is here'**

**"Well let's take our seats before everyone gets here." I tell Vivi.**

** Shortly after sitting down my theroy was proven correct the nobles from treno got here and sat down give me and Vivi a few disgusted looks. If it wasn't for the fact I was a knight and that the Queen was sitting a few feet away on the second floor I would've set them straight, but since I was I couldn't risk making my mother and the Queen look bad so I held my tongue. After a few more minutes Stiener gives a cue and the band starts playing and fireworks get shot off it was pretty magnificent, but I'd never tell Steiner that, 'cause he'd get a bigger head, since he was already a big-headed idiot. The play starts with some pig/bat like man coming out and saying that Tantulas gladly persents 'Would you be my Canary'. When the actual play started the "King" is confronted by Marcus, Princess Cornelia's forlorn lover, and his friends who have also lost family to the "fiendish King"; then they fight which ended up with the king running away and a Blank character betraying Marcus and Co. Then the boy I saw earlier fights with Blank which the ended up in the castle. After a while when they do not come back out I become suspicious and decide to go after them.**

** "Hey Vivi I'm going to check something out, but I'll be back." I say before leaving. He only nods to let me know he heard me. I walk to the castle and see Zorn and Thorn run up the stairs saying something about having to see the Queen or they'd be in big trouble so naturally I follow them. When they notice me they run to me and tell me to come with them to the Queen so they could get through and tell her some urgent news. After asking what they refuse to tell me since I'm not the Queen.**

**We walk out onto the balcony where the Queen was sitting. Upon getting onto the balcony I direct them towards my mother since I know that Steiner would not let them through. When my mother asks what wrong and they tell her that Garnet was in trouble I gasp loudly, enough so that the Queen turned away from the show to see who was disrupting the quiet. When she see it was me she just smiles instantly forgiving me but the starts to worry seeing the concern on my face.**

**"What is wrong?" She asks my mother. My mother then proceeds to tell her the news and she tells my Mother and Steiner to go look for her she calls me over though.**

**"Did you notice anything wrong with my daughter when you two talked earlier?" She asks me.**

**"No your Majesty I did not. She seemed to be content at the time. If I am allowed may I ask why you asked me that?" I ask.**

**"Yes you may ask since you are a close friend of Garnets. She seemed a bit sad before she left to her chambers earlier. Now will you promise me to follow her no matter where she wishes to go from now on?" The Queen asks me.**

**"Of course your Majesty I give you my oath that I will follow the Princess and protect her at all costs." I reply bowing at the end.**

**"Good and make sure you follow all of her requests, unless of course, it is to stop following her." She tells me.**

**"Yes your Majesty." I reply.**

**"Good now you are dismissed. Go find my daughter and keep her safe." She says. **

** I salute and turn to find Garnet when the Queen tells me to wait and hands me a new sword one that closely resembles my Mothers 'Save the Queen' I thank her for her kindness and leave to start my search. As I walk through the castle soldiers tell me that hey seen a girl being followed by two people run by and which way they went. After following the directions I get to a gate with a new soldier standing guard. When I try to get past he keeps telling me that this area is clear, but he's acting suspiciously so I decide to "leave" a few minutes later he walks away from his post and I follow him. He finds Steiner and they walk through the Prima Vista while Steiner yells "Princess every five minutes so I decide to look around on my own. I quickly find a door and open it to reveal Garnet talking to the boy I saw earlier she asked him to take her with them.**

**"Garnet thank Alexander I found you. I was so worried." I say causing her to jump and the boy to whirl around taking out daggers.**

**"Oh put those away. You ain't gonna hurt anyone, but I can hurt you." I warn him. He quickly puts them away when he hears Garnet tell him it's the truth.**

**"Dakota please you mustn't stop me I have to go!" She says.**

**"Fine, but I'm going too." I tell her.**

**"But if you do then you might be tried for treason." The monkey boy says.**

**"Yes but I gave my oath to the Queen that I'd follow the Princess everywhere to keep her safe. I am also to take any order except one to stop following her." I tell them.**

**"Fine, but if we are caught and get hung don't say I didn't warn you. Oh the names Zidane by the way." The monkey boy now known as Zidane tells me.**

** We hear Steiner getting closer and another door opens and an ugly man named Cinna comes out saying to follow him. We do that and become trapped or so my Garnet and Zidane think. Cinna then says something and an exscape hole appears Cinna, Zidane and Garnet jumps down the hole. Im about to do the same when Steiner barges into the room. He sees me and the escape hole and tries to say I'm an acomplish to the kidnapping.**

**"You Idiot I just got here and saw this!" I shriek the lie at him as if I was mad.**

** After apollogizing for the dreadful accusitions he orders the 'new' knight to jump down after them but the newbie gets 'stuck' so me and Steiner heads to find another way down. Steiner being the clumsy oaf he is falls and hits the ground. I don't have enough time to do anything and trip and end up hitting my head on his armor and falling unconscious.**

**Line Break**

** I open my eyes when I hear a big explosion. Running up the stairs I quickly find that I'm on the stage part of the prima vista. I look around me and see the princess so I run over to her.**

**"Garnet are you okay?" I ask her.**

**"Dakota! Yes I'm fine but I was so worried I knew you was on the ship and was afraid something happened to you." She tells me.**

**"Steiner armor is what happened to me." I tell her. Then I pull her into a hug telling her not to freak mr out like that ever again. As we pull apart the ship throws us, Vivi, Steiner, and Zidane over the side. Desperate to keep Garnet safe I quickly cast Float on us both so when we hit the ground we didn't hit we stopped a few feet away from the ground. **

**"Are you alright?" I ask her. She is to shaken to speak so she nods her head.**

**"Well lets see if we can find Steiner, Vivi, or Zidane." I say. Again she only nods her head. Walking through the forest I can't help but feel like we were being followed. I look around and see nothing except for the trees and the marsh. We walk a little longer when we come across a familiar little mage.**

**"Vivi!" I yell. He turns around and runs towards me with a joyous expression on his face. After checking to make sure he was all right I hugged him tight.**

**"Oh my Atomos! Don't you ever scare me like that again, you uderstand?!" I half sob half yell at him. I've known him all of what two hours and he already is like a little brother to me. **

**"Now we have to find a way back to the Prima Vista crashed." Garnet tells us. **

**"I can't agree more especially since this is the 'Evil Forest'. As much as I hate to admit it, but I believe Steiner mat be of some help." I say. Garnet giggles, while Vivi is confused at the disdain in my voice when I said Steiner's name. Soon we started walking. Looking around it was obvious that the Prima Vitsa was in the exact opposite direction we were walking in. I'm starting to think that Shiva would freeze over Ifrit's domain before we got to anyone. Suddenly I hear a sound and push Garnet out of the way as a feind drops down to grab her, I end up being caught instead because of it though.**

**"Damn it! We was almost to the Prima Vista too!" I yell pissed off.**

**Then I hear the clinking of a very rusted armor-clad knight. **

**'Dear Alexander please let him, Garnet,Vivi, or even monkry boy save me please!' I pray in my head. hen I see the sight of my least favorite person run into the clearing we were in.**

**"Steiner save Garnet then you can worry about me!" I yell after deciding that she was more important than my own life.**

**"What?! No Steiner save Dakota now! He can't die!" Garnet screeches.**

** Then I see another person come into the clearing. He sees I'm in trouble and runs up to help get me free.**

**"Zidane about time you got your ass here!" I yell.**

**"Sorry about that, but I just regained concsiousness a few minutes ago." He says calmly as if I was in no immediate danger of dying.**

**"Well just get me out!" I say my throat already feeling hoarse.**

** Then they begin fighting it. Zidane was stealing from it for a while but eventually he got a new sword for Steiner and a potion. He then joins the others trying to kill it. Steiner slashing at it and Zidane stabbing it, while Garnet was healing them. Poor Vivi was so scared that he would hurt me that he coudln't cast a single spell. If it wasn't for the fact that I had no MP right now I'd fry this monster but I forgot to take an ether a few days ago after using it to kill a couple of Grand Dragons. Besides after the battle with the dragons my MP dropped to 50 for some reason. After it was damaged enough it took off spraying me in some type of green mist. I could feel the mist making me slowly causing me to fall asleep.**

**Line Break**

**Garnet's POV**

**Line Break**

**"Dakota!" Vivi and I scream as the cage like monster takes off with him most likely to eat him or something.**

**"It's okay he isn't that important." Steiner says pissing me off immeadiately. I spin around and stalk over to him and slap him.**

**"Don't you ever say that again! He is my best friend and is like a brother to me! What did he ever do to make you hate him so much you would let him die?" I yell while tears start to roll down my cheeks.**

**"Well other than the fact that he's a fag. Let's see he constantly mocks the knights of Pluto and the worst of it all he joined under Beatrix's Squad instead of mine!" Steiner tells me.**

**"Wait you hate him cause he is gay, mocks your squad, and joined another one instead?" Zidane asks him.**

**"Yes that is why." Steiner says.**

** I think that Steiner acts the way he does towards Dakota around us because he is secretly in love with him but has no chance. Hmmm maybe I'll question him later but for now...**

**"We have to go save Dakota." I say.**

**"We can't we have to go back and regroup first." Zidane says.**

**"No we go after him now or I go by myself." I warn them**

**"Not if we stop you." Zidane says.**

**"If you can get through me." Vivi says.**

**"Fine we'll go." Steiner and Zidane says together knowing that me and Vivi might not have as much life but more than enough MP to stop them. Thats when the Cage-like monster drops down and grabs Vivi. We fight it again, but this time Vivi is able to cast magic again. After a few minutes we kill the monster but as it dies it sprays Vivi and Steiner with some kind of green mist.**

**"I got Vivi you get Steiner." I say to Zidane as the other two pass out.**

**Line Break**

**Zidane's POV**

**Line Break**

** 'Wow Steiner was heavy' I think. Then my mind switches to that boy, Dakota. He was cute, but why do I think that I'm straight. No other guy hs ever look cute before. Maybe it's because he is so girly looking. Yeah thats it, it has to be it. Maybe I might be Gay or Bi. Now that I think about it he is the only person I've ever really thought was cute, I only acted like I thought all those girls were cute to seem cool. If I tell anyone this then I'll become hated so I'll act like I'm crushing on the Princess.**

**"So when do you think we can go save Dakota?" Garnet asks me.**

**"Honestly I don't know. If we go then we will need Vivi and Steiner too, although he annoys me." I tell her.**

**"What do you mean 'If'?" She asks me.**

**"I mean the boss might say no." I tell her.**

**"Then when Steiner and Vivi awakens I will go with them only." She says again."Before you do anything rash let me ask the boss first." I tell her. **

**"Fine, but either way I WILL get Dakota bak." She tells me.**

**So I nod my head and walk away. I walk to the stairs and go up them and then I walk up the spiral staircase to the steering room.**

**"Boss when can I go after the other knight Dakota?" I ask him.**

**"You ain't. We gonna stay put got it?" He says.**

**"Yeah thats a no go Garnet keeps saying that if she has to she will go with the rusty knight and the black mage and go get him theirselves. While we may be strong they are more powerful and can easily over power us." I tell him.**

**"Well let them go. My boys come before anyone else." He says.**

**"I have to go Baku. I just have to." I say.**

**"I see someone has finally caught your attention." He says.**

**"W-what n-no its not like that." I tell him.**

**"Boy I ain't dumb. I can tell your gay even if you don't want to admit it and No none of the other boys know that you are either. I've raised you for what nine ten years? So I know." He tells me.**

**"Fine I do think he's cute." I admit defeated.**

**"Well if you want to go you know what you have to do." He tells me.**

**"Yes sir." I say and leave the room.**

**"So what did he say? Garnet asks me.**

**"He said no, but I'm gonna go still." I tell her**

**"Why are you going to ignore him?" She asks me.**

**"Because I don't think you'd like me to much if I let your friend die now would you?" I ask her.**

**Line Break**

**Dakota's POV**

**Line Break**

**When I finally awake I feel like throwing up due to a weird after taste. Shiva what happened? Did I do something regretable? Then the memories of the previous day hits me. **

**"Garnet!" I shout worried sick. Suddenly I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I jump and spin to see Garnet! **

**I look at her and can tell she is worried.**

**"Whats wrong?" I ask her.**

**Her response was one of the worst she could give. "They know."**

**"What how?" I ask.**

**"After we gave you some medicine to help you the spell you put on yourself kinda disappeared." She says.**

**"Are they going to attack me?" I ask her.**

**"No I threatened to use an Eidolon if they tried anything, although Vivi doesn't care that your a Nekonian" She says.**

**"Well I've gotta face the music now." I tell her. As I look around the room I see we are in an inn.**

**"Wait how did I get here?" I ask her.**

**"Well Steiner and Zidane refuse to carry you so I had to summon Shiva and get her to carry you. We are now currently in Dali and I go by Dagger now." She tells me.**

**"You summoned to help me? Wait how long have I been out?" I aske her.**

**"Yes I summoned to save you. You are my best friend and your practically my brother, and You've been out for two weeks." She says.**

**"Well I've got to get up and around then." I say.**

**"Be careful though. The people of Dali isn't to fond of you either." She tells me. **

**"Well then will you stay with me to keep me safe?" I ask her.**

**"Yeah of corse I will! I was planning to anyways." She tells me after she giggles.**

**I get up and we walk out of the room to see the manager asleep at the front desk and she tells me he is always asleep. We walk out of the inn and I look around. I see we are in a small village. I see Vivi near a windmill looking at an empty pen.**

**"Lets go talk to Vivi." I say.**

**"Wait ain't you going to put the spell back on?" She asks me.**

**"I see no reason why people have already seen what I really look like/am" I say.**

**"Oh okay." She says. We reach Vivi and He turns around and looks at us the cracks a smile.**

**"Dakota! Your awake." He says hugging me.**

**"Yup I'm awake and feeling better than ever." I say.**

**"So you sinally woke up I see." someone behind me says. I turn and see it's Zidane.**

**"Yeah. I guess you hate me now to." I say tears starting to form in my eyes. Guess I can add him to the total of people who hate me now is the population of Alexandria minus four plus one.**

**"What?! No! Why would you think that?" He asks me suprised.**

**"Im a Nekonian the only people who knows and don't hate me is my mother, the Queen, Dagger, and Vivi. Even I hate me." I say.**

**"Dakota! Don't you ever think that I could hate you. I can't hate anyone." Zidane says.**

**"Dakota do you really hate yourself?" Dagger asks me.**

**"Yes. I really do. Im n a bad person. Im a Nekonian there is nothing good about me. I know the stories of what my people did and I'm ashamed. I come from a race of theives, murderers, and kidnappers. My tribe though was the only one that did not go about life that way, we were taught by our elders to be ashamed of out own kind; of our selves. Even the eight years of living in Alexandria cannot erase the way of life I was taught. I will never be able to rid myself of the blood and pain that my people caused." I say.**

**"No! Dakota that is not true you have a pure heart an soul. Even Shiva commented on how pure you are. The myth that if a few people should trance they could become an Eidolon is true! Shiva said you are one of the chosen that could do that. You are a pure one. You can become a Gaurdian of Gaia if you wished to. I pray though that you never do though because I can't ose you you mean to much to me." Dagger says.**

**"I will never become an Eidolon. I do not deserve the honor." I say.**

**"Dakota stop! You are good please believe that. I might not like you but the Princess and Shiva speak the truth. While your race is Nekonian you yourself are not. You are an Alexandrian. The people of Alexandria are your people. The people of the Nekonian race are not you, they are a mere example of who you could have been. Besides if your Mother was here she'd kill you for thinking like that." "She'd also kill you for letting me feel like that Captain Steiner." I say laughing weakly. **

**"There is a airship coming through that will takes us to Limblum from there we can easily get to South Gate and get back to Alexandria." Steiner says.**

**"I do not intend to go back to Alexandria immediately Steiner I must speak to my Uncle Cid." Dagger says.**

**"If you wanted to see him you could've asked your Mother to let you go then I'm sure you would have been allowed to go." Steiner tells her. **

**"I asked her and she said no, but I MUST talk to my Uncle, Steiner it is absolutely nessacary." She replies back to him.**


End file.
